Recuerdame
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Con tan solo 18 años el joven Uchiha luego de sufrir un accidente pierde la memoria, pero no es lo único que llega a perder, el no recuerda nada, absolutamente nada de lo que paso durante un año. Su novia, sus amigos, todo lo que logro en un año, de un momento a otro lo olvida, con lo que le costó y más con su novia, quien no acepta su situación, alejándose del más y más.


Holaaa, Feliz Navidad ^^ espero la hayan pasado muy lindo (Al fin termine el capitulo, andaba seca de inspiración ._. ya empezaba a asustarme.

* * *

Durante un año entero, al vida del Uchiha cambio, un gran cambio se podría decir, cuando conoció por primera vez amigos de verdad, tres para ser exactos, pero uno de ellos, pronto sería algo más que un amigo.

Karin, la peli-roja de ojos de igual color, quien junto su primo y otra chica, conocieron a un Sasuke frio, indiferente, que no llegaba a reírse, pero este cambio gracias la existencia de ella y su primo, quien se acababa de ganar dos locos amigos.

Con el tiempo, Karin se convirtió secretamente en su novia, ya que él era muy reservado con esas cosas y además bruto, como ella decía. Y como la peli-roja era fiel a ese secreto, cada vez que tenía que verse con él, no decía nada, como hoy, justo hoy cumplían dos meses de estar de novios secretos.

— ¿Dónde vas?—pregunto el rubio de cabellos parados y ojos celestes.

Se puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa de sus tíos, donde estaba viviendo temporalmente, sin decir nada aquel chico.

Al salir hizo unos pasos, fue hacia la izquierda y siguió caminando, sujetando bien su bolso. —Solo a él se le ocurre que no encontremos tan lejos, no quiero caminar ¡Baka!—quejo, siendo tomada por sorpresa, sentido un mano que la jalo de repente.

— ¿Quién es el tonto?—hizo que lo mirara bien de cerca.

— ¿Quién más? Tú, casi tiras mis gafas—reclamo, pero inmediatamente hizo como si nada-No me darás un beso Sasuke-kun—pero él no se lo dio, solo la tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando.

—Maldito bastardo, solo me tomas de la mano—pensó. Durante su corto camino, el cual finalizo al llegar a la parada del autobús, que los llevaría al centro de la ciudad, no se dijeron nada y además Karin no se veía muy contenta, más cuando pasaron un grupito de estudiantes de secundaria y miraron descaradamente a Sasuke.

—Ven… Tenemos que subir—aviso el azabache, cuando llego el autobús, la tomo de la mano y subieron, sentándose detrás de todo, uno al lado del otro, pero aún no se hablaban.

—Sasuke…—se abrazó a él, quien apenas la miro—Me debes algo—lo fulmino.

—Acá no… contrólate Karin

—Eh… —se acercó un poco más, tomo su rostro y lo beso—Al final tuve que hacerlo yo

—Karin…—la pelo roja apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de él, mientras se abrazaba al mismo, el no dijo nada, solamente sus labios formaron un pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció enseguida

Cuando llegaron a destino, tomados de la mano bajaron y siguieron su camino.

— ¿Dónde me llevaras esta vez?

—Ya te lo había dicho, es sorpresa Karin

—Siempre es una sorpresa cuando…—se soltó de Sasuke, quien en ese momento no la miraba y la vio irse.

—Um… ¿Karin…?—la busco, miro y nada, hasta que vio a una hermosa peli-roja a quien le brillaban sus ojos rojos, por ver solamente un prenda en una vidriera. Fue hasta donde estaba para la tomarla del brazo, ya que conociéndola, estaría todo el día probándose ropa y al final no compraría nada. —Eso es pura pérdida de tiempo—ella se resistió y soltó.

—No, no lo es… ¡Lo comprare!—lo llevo al arrastre.

Cuando entraron, Karin pidió probarse la prenda que vio, más bien una blusa de color lavanda, la vendedora se la trajo, ella dio su bolso a Sasuke, quien se había sentado y mantenía una actitud seria.

— ¡Ahora regreso Sasuke!—ingreso a uno de los probadores. Paso menos de dos minutos para que saliera, ya cambiada, lista para que el azabache diera su opinión, pero esta hirvió de furia cuando otra de las vendedoras, la más jóvene coqueteaba con Sasuke. —Hola mi amor…—un corto, pero apasionado beso le dio a Sasuke, quien no se lo esperaba y se quedó mirándola— ¿Te gusta?—se alejó, fulmino a la vendedora, que tenía los ojos en blancos, giro y mostro al chico como le quedaba la prenda.

—B-bien…—dudo.

— ¿¡Por qué dudas!?—pensó, él se levantó y antes de decir algo— ¡¿Te quedaste mirándola no es así?!—reclamo, dio media vuelta, pero el azabache perdió la paciencia y la detuvo, abrazándola por detrás, lo que puso nerviosos a ambos, ante la mirada de las vendedoras celosas.

—Lo pagare y no iremos, aún tengo una sorpresa que darte…—susurro, la rodeo y fue a la caja para pagar por la prenda.

— ¿Sasuke…?

Una vez que la pago, se fueron del lugar, directo al otro, donde Sasuke le daría su sorpresa, caminando solos unos metros, hasta parar frente a un modesto restaurant, ambos entraron, tomados de la mano y se sentaron en una mesa, listos para pedir.

—Elije primero…—dijo Sasuke, con absoluta tranquilidad, Karin miraba el menú y lo miraba de reojo, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

—Ahora sí, quiero esto y esto, y aquello también—el azabache abrió los ojos como platos, pero enseguida se levantó y fue a ordenar, lo de su novia y lo suyo. —Ya es el colmo, hasta la camareras coquetean con el…—estaba por levantarse molesta, pero vio como Sasuke esquivo a las camareras y fue a sentarse a su lado nuevamente.

— ¿Pasa algo…?—paso su brazo por detrás de la chica, eso al alivio de algún modo, ya que Sasuke, jamás se fijaría en esas chicas, más que en ella, siempre fue así.

Al cabo de un rato, otras de las camareras trajo el pedido para ambos, mientras miraba a Sasuke, y era muy obvia, Karin lo noto al igual que Sasuke, quien por un momento pensó—Si es sigue, seguro le sacara los ojos…—llego a reírse por sus pensamientos, algo que solo la peli-roja lograba, pero de inmediato se puso serio, miro a Karin y la beso delante de la camarera—Se ve delicioso…—comento, mientras probaba las papas de la chica.

—Es verdad…—fulmino a la camarera, mientras esta se iba con la bandeja. — ¡Pero no te las comas!—el alzo una de las papas por los aires y Karin se levantó pegándose al chico, para coger la papa, pero no lo logro. —Un momento y…. ¿Y mi sorpresa?-Esta vez el azabache comía de sus propias papas y no dijo nada a Karin. — ¡No te hagas el tonto Sasuke!

— ¿Mmm…?—comió otra, molestando a Karin. El tiempo empezó a correr, y durante todo el almuerzo, no se hablaron, es más, Karin por primera vez era indiferente con Sasuke, quien era un maestro en eso, antes de conocerla y al principio, cuando la conoció, pero con el tiempo se fue ablandando, mas con ella y así, fue inevitable que se enamoraran y sean novios. —Karin… Oye, Karin—la llamo, por que debían de irse, pero ella sin decir nada se levantó, fue seguida por él, pero la peli-roja era muy rápida y apenas logro alcanzarla.

— ¿Y el regalo?

—Hay que esperar

— ¿Todavía?

—Sí, ven nos tenemos que ir—la tomo de la mano y camino junto con ella, y se sentaron en la banca de una heladería, soltó la mano de la chica y revolvió el bolsillo de su campera algo molesto, ya que no encontraba lo que buscaba, hasta que de un tirón saco un pequeña cajita.

— ¿Y eso…?—Sasuke tomo su mano y nervioso, pero serio abrió con su mano libre la cajita t saco un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de plata, el cual se lo coloco a la peli-rojo en su dedo.—S-Sasuke…—se lanzó a su abrazos, de lo emocionada que se encontraba y el atino a abrazarla.

—H-Hoy cumplimos dos meses así…. —se puso más serio, a causa del nerviosismo. —Cuídalo bien…—termino, dejo de abrazarla y luego de dos meses, tomaba la iniciativa para besarla, antes que ella lo hiciera.

—Gracias… ¿Podemos tomar un helado?

—No seas tonta, hace frio para…—no puedo evitar decir un no a los ojos brillantes de Karin, así que se levantó y juntos entraron a la heladería, Sasuke pidió helado de limón y Karin de chocolate. Salieron fuera y se sentaron en una de las mesas para disfrutar del helado, aunque el azabache dijo que hacia frio, disfruto bastante el helado y llego a reírse, cuando vio que a la peli-roja le había quedado algo de su helado de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Qué ocurre, porque te reis?—dejo de hacerlo y termino su helado. Cuando se levantaron para irse, inesperadamente le dio un beso, lamiendo el chocolate, lo cual apenas hizo que esta se sonrojara. — ¿Dónde iremos ahora?—pregunto mientras iba dos pasos detrás de Sasuke, quien caminaba tranquilamente por la vereda, entre medio de las personas que iban y venían hasta que se paró repentinamente.

—Está lloviendo…—dijo a Karin, esta se le acerco, se sujetó del brazo de Sasuke, para no perderlo entre toda la gente, que corrían para buscar refugio, algunos aceleraban su paso, esquivando a los que corrían, ya que tenían paraguas. En un momento Karin y Sasuke se soltaron y se perdieron el uno del otro.

Ella cruzo la calle, pensando que tal vez él lo hizo, pero no, el jamás cruzo, quedo solo del otro lado y solo atinaron a buscarse a medida que la gente se dispersaba y la lluvia paraba.

— ¡Sasuke!—la chica lo vio del otro lado de calle, estaba empapada, bajo el techo de la pastelería. — ¡Sasuke!—llamo de vuelta, pero él no parecía verla, ya que miraba hacia otro lado—¡Sasuke!

— ¿Karin?—él también estaba empapado, por fin había encontrado a Karin e iba directo hacia ella. — ¡Quédate allí!—aviso, pero al peli-roja no lo escucho y estaba dispuesta a cruzar la calle.

Ambos esperaron que se diera la señal para cruzar la calle, al momento de ver la señal, Karin fue más rápida que Sasuke al cruzar— ¡Karin atrás!—alcanzo a gritarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, corrió y la empujo, siendo embestido por el automóvil que venía a gran velocidad. El azabache quedo inconsciente en el suelo, Karin apenas había notado lo sucedido, aun no se daba cuanta del por qué, su novio la empujo, hasta que se levantó y lo vio sobre la calle.

—S-Sasuke…—su pierna dolía, aun podía caminar, a paso lento se acercó y quedo a su lado, su cabeza tenía algo de sangre, lo sacudió desesperada, pero él no respondía— ¡Sasuke…!—lo beso, pero nada, sus lágrimas caían en el rostro del azabache, que permanecía inconsciente, lejos de la realidad, sin poder percibir la angustia de la peli-roja—¡Sasukeee…!

* * *

Muy dramático, eso creo, ya que en mi vida yo hago dramatismo, para con el propósito de hacer reír a los demás, pero al hora de escribir dramatismo, no se si lo plasmo bien.

Ustedes dirán. Eh... tratare de no tardarme para subir el capitulo 2.

Sayonara

25/12/13


End file.
